The strangest thing
by ReixGaara
Summary: After a week of working at the school with a certain chuunin teacher, Kakashi learns something about Iruka that he never expected. Moresome! DIRTY! YAOI KakaIruGenRaiIzuKot Very M. Colab with Phantomsnow.


The Strangest Thing The Strangest Thing…

Warning: If you have problems with blood clotting you might not want to read this as the hotness will cause severe and repetitive nosebleeds. Moresome. Yaoi. That means lots of guys getting it on. Don't like, don't read. Sex and swearing and D/s and sex and sex and…sex. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: It is clear that I own nothing and no one pays me for my smut…yet… (new thought for dream job)

A/N: This was the hardest thing I ever had to do and I enjoy writing pure smut. I'm more of a humor and fluff girl with a sprinkle of angst. I hope you enjoy it.

Other A/N: That was a note from my co-author Phantomsnow. She is brilliant and this story would have wasted away in my unfinished pile forever if she hadn't helped me. And holy crap did she help. Most of the super dirtiness was her doing. I'd completely, and I mean completely stalled out after the bar. Thx, Hon. This was way better than I could have ever done. Hopefully the first of many collaborations!!

The apartment was dark and there was a gloomy atmosphere surrounding it. It was the home of the copy-cat ninja and nobody dare set a foot on his property unless they wanted their balls cut off and handed to them. Today if anyone wanted to die a slow painful death all they had to do was breath on the doorstep of the ninja and he would have been happy to oblige. He was in a foul mood sitting at his breakfast table contemplating suicide or murder which ever came first.

Kakashi turned the bottle of rye upside down watching the last drops fall into his glass. 'Fuck! I should have bought more on the way home.' He tipped back the glass and caught the drops on his tongue. He'd already had several drinks but he was already itching for another. He was left with two options; go out to a bar or go to bed. Kakashi groaned at the thought of anything that would make tomorrow come any faster. The past week had been far more torturous than hell could ever be. It all started since the movement he got out of bed after a heinous mission and found the day bright and beautiful with birds chirping outside his window. He knew then that as perfect has the day was a feeling of utter doom invaded his body and wouldn't leave him. It was after the Anbu who had knocked on his door deliver a message from the Hokage that he knew for sure that he was doomed but he hadn't known just how low he was going to sink in hell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi stared at Tsunade in disbelief.

"You want me to what?!" The sannin smirked over her tented fingers.

"I'm assigning you to the academy for a week, possibly two." Kakashi's usually bored demeanor was currently somewhere between enraged and helpless. He shot her a look as he paced her office that screamed 'why are you doing this to me?'. The Hokage's brown eyes sparkled with mirth.

"You've been taking on too many missions and you're starting to distance yourself from people. Working with the children will be good for you…not to mention the benefit to the students. You will be working as Iruka-sensei's teaching assistant. His latest class is proving…challenging." Kakashi groaned loudly and clapped a hand to his forehead.

'Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?!' He looked at the blonde to express his malcontent but was shocked when he saw her glaring fiercely at him.

"Do you have a problem with Umino Iruka, Kakashi?" Kakashi tried to keep his posture relaxed but anyone and everyone who knew Tsunade knew that look meant to tread carefully.

"I…it's just…HE'S BORING! Really, Lady Tsunade, anyone would be better than him. He's so…polite. He's a push over. He's weak and he never takes missions. He's prudish and over reacts to anything he thinks is inappropriate. Not to mention…"

"Enough!" The jounin's voice died in his throat as the blonde kunoichi looked like she was about to throttle him. "I don't think you really know what you're saying, Hatake." His name was spit out, the word dripping with disdain. "Umino Iruka is rarely **allowed** to take missions. His teaching positions aside, he works in the missions'office and is key holder for the records room and sensitive materials wing and he's my personal attaché. He simply knows far to much to be allowed to take the kinds of missions that he's suited for and I'll have you know he could have been a jounin years ago if he hadn't loved teaching so much. Iruka-sensei is far from weak."

Kakashi ran a hand threw his hair and growled.

"I don't get along with him…and…and I'm terrible with kids!" His mind flash to Sasuke and the rest of team seven, a pang of guilt briefly invaded his heart.

"Kakashi, this is not a discussion or an argument, it's an order. Dismissed." The look in Tsunade's face was enough to scare any shinobi into submission and acceptance but of course the copy-cat ninja was the exception.

"But…" he tried to protest only to be interrupted by Tsunade who looked about to explode.

"I said dismissed." He swallowed remembering just how strong she really was and nodded.

Kakashi was almost to the window when Tsunade spoke again.

"I think that if you got to know Iruka-sensei you would find that he is all manner of…interesting." The woman's brown eyes sparkled mischievously as the jounin disappeared from the room.

He wondered what she meant by that but dismissed it, too angry to take his own advice and look beneath the underneath. How could an uptight, overprotective pain in the back side academic teacher by more than meets the eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bar was dark and cover in a fine mist of grey from the several cigarettes being lit one after another. It was a place where many a shinobi came to get away from the stress of everyday ninja life. They didn't come to socialize but some did end up hooking up. It was the bar where most of them came to bury their sorrows and try to forget the horrors they had seen. However, for one particular shinobi, the famous copy-cat ninja his horrors for the moment happened to involved several mini-ninja want-to-bes and a very scary chuunin. That is why he found himself sitting in a dark corner drinking his many woes and horrors away.

Kakashi ordered another bottle making himself as comfortable as he could in his secluded dark corner of the bar. Holding up his book to shield his face he pounded three drinks consecutively. The book in his hand was new…brand new. Iruka had burned four copies of various Icha Icha novels over the past week. If there hadn't been children all around them Kakashi would have slit the brunette's throat. He recalled the heat in his fingers as his precious books were reduced to ashes.

He growled and slammed back another shot. There had been several 'personality conflicts' between him and Iruka this week including but not exclusive to an argument over proper throwing star technique (his advanced method ended up causing several children to need stitches), a heated glaring contest over Kakashi's lack of help with grading papers which consisted of several extremely tense evenings where Iruka would sit at his desk and work in between glowering at the jounin who was reading his book, and several violent smacks about the head when Kakashi was a little to forth coming about what Iruka called 'adult topics' with some of the curious young students.

Kakashi sighed and took another drink. The man was such a prude! Not only that but he was plain in every. His food choices were bland and his hair was always pulled back. The man was the most UNinteresting person he'd ever met. Kakashi had tried to have an 'adult' conversation with him one lunch hour and Iruka had turned bright red, stuttered and hissed that his personal life was none of Kakashi's business. He had no idea how such a simple man had so many friends. Iruka was loved by the whole village. Even many jounin found the man to be fun. Honestly, what was so interesting about…

Kakashi's glass slipped from his hand as a throaty moan slid through the air. He peered over the top of his book at the mass of bodies in one of the other corners of the room. He immediately recognized Genma and Raidou who were sucking each other's faces off while running their hands over a shirtless man Kakashi didn't recognize. The man was dark skinned and from what the jounin could see, amazingly sexy, the muscular back arching as the hands moved over it. More hands were on the half naked body and mismatched eyes widened as he saw that the brunette was straddling another man while heatedly kissing a spiky haired chuunin he recognized as Kotetsu. Silent as the dead he slid to his feet and moved to a table closer to the group.

He could see more clearly now. The brunette was straddling Izumo, whose mouth was latched onto one of the tanned man's nipples. The kiss with Kotetsu was abruptly interrupted as Genma fisted the chocolate locks and wrenched the head back sealing his lips to the mystery man's.

Kakashi gasped and rubbed his uncovered eye.

'No fucking way!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka groaned into his kiss with Genma. Radiou was mauling his neck while Kotetsu and Izumo were sucking on each other's tongues, their hands clawing over his muscular torso. Raidou pulled him tightly to his chest as someone lifted his chin, the many sets of hands running their blunt nails along his skin. Damned if the four men didn't know exactly how to push the right buttons. A teasing voice whispered in his ear.

"You never come out to play with us any more, Sensei." He groaned as Genma's words filtered into his foggy brain. Only Genma liked to call him sensei…he thought it was kinky.

"Ah…you're all in relationships with each other. I don't want to be a third wheel." Iruka was panting now, very grateful for their attention. His week had been hell. Was Tsunade punishing him for something? Kakashi was the most infuriating man he'd ever known. How was the eccentric jounin able to get under his skin so easily? The man was rude and lazy and must be the ugliest man alive to hide his face all the time like that.

Kotetsu was now lapping at his chest while Izumo was fiddling with the button on the top of his pants, practically raping him with his eyes.

"There are four of us so technically you're a fifth wheel. An **always** welcome fifth wheel. So why did you come out tonight?" Iruka gasped and arched violently as a strong hand ran over his straining erection.

"Ah…oh fuck, 'Zumo, yeah! I…ah…had a…stressful…week." Instantly all four of his lovers were closer, stroking more, kissing, nibbling, whispering.

"It's okay 'Ruka."

"We'll make it all better."

"Fuck, so sexy."

"You taste so good, Sensei."

"More drinks boys?" The group looked up to see the green eyed bar owner standing over them with a tray of shots, looking like she was trying not to flush. Kotetsu and Raidou grinned and began chatting with her while Izumo and Genma kept their attention on Iruka.

"Hmm, thanks Rei. How much?" The brunette female laughed.

"Since when do you guys ever pay for drinks when you're all here?" She gestured to the bar which was full of young women staring at them fixedly, some panting, some blushing and all with half lidded, lusty eyes. Raidou smirked and slammed back one of the shots, grinning and waving to the gaggle of fan girls. Kotetsu took one of the tiny glasses and poured the liquid over Iruka's chest, his and Izumo's tongues brushing as they greedily lapped up the alcohol. A loud gasp and a thump drew everyone's attention to a female on the floor, who'd apparently fainted as well as smacked her head on the solid surface of the bar on the way down.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" The group grinned at Rei who was blushing furiously as she tore her eyes away from the group of sexy ninjas. "You know you guys can't be that hot when there are civilians in here! We're delicate beings." The men laughed and Iruka reached back pulling Genma and Raidou closer.

"Well I guess we better take this party elsewhere before someone sues you for causing head trauma." The woman looked torn as she watched the four pairs of hands moving over the chuunin's body.

"Well…there's no rush." She dug into her pocket and tossed a key to Kotetsu whose face split into an evil grin.

"It's finished?" She nodded and turned to go help the unconscious civilian.

"I figured who better than you guys to christen it."

"You didn't even try it out?" She glanced back over her shoulder.

"Well…you'll be the first ninjas to christen it." The group laughed and started pouring the remaining drinks into each other's mouths. One spilled down Iruka's chin and out the corners of his mouth sending the four other men in a frenzy to catch the liquid with their tongues. Their actions were just starting to really heat up again when a low chuckle rumbled in Genma's chest.

"Don't look now but we have an audience." Raidou looked at his boyfriend and then at the horde of drooling women.

"You don't say…"

"No, I don't mean them, I mean him." Slowly every one took turns covertly glancing in the direction Genma had motioned. Iruka's breath hitched as his eyes landed on the silver haired bane of his existence. For some reason when he saw the jounin's clearly stunned face he wasn't angry, a low moan ripping from his throat.

"Oooh, Sensei, are you interested in adding another member to our group? What's the matter, four hard cocks that are aching for you not enough?" Iruka could only whimper and rock his hips, pressing his straining erection into Izumo's and his ass into Raidou's intimidating bulge. "Well, he doesn't seem very interested in anyone other than you, Sensei. Why don't we pull a damsel feint and see if we can't get him to join us." Iruka whimpered as the words he didn't know he wanted to hear were hissed in his ear. Genma wrapped his arms around Iruka and pulled the younger man to his feet.

"Okay, nice and wobbly, let's make this convincing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi knew his mouth was hanging open behind his mask but he couldn't seem to make it close. There was no way he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. 'I'm drunk,' Kakashi surmised. 'I'm just tanked. This isn't happening.'

Iruka was now on his feet being supported by Genma and Izumo who were pretty much molesting each other behind his back. He watched as time seemed to slow down and Iruka was dropped, the other two men wrapped their arms around the other and started making out. Iruka stumbled, it looked like he was going to face plant but some how managed to stay upright. Taking a few more shaky steps he collapsed right in the stunned jounin's lap.

The sharingan user swallowed thickly as the long body curved over his legs, the washboard abs in front of him begging to be stroked. Iruka chuckled and used Kakashi's body to pull himself vertical again, immediately winding his hands in the silver hair and running his tongue along the shell of the jounin's ear.

"Mmmm, fuck you taste good. I want to run my tongue all over your body and see if you taste this amazing everywhere." Kakashi was pretty sure at that point he'd either stroked out or he'd slipped into some alternate reality…so if that was the case, why not enjoy himself. He pressed his palms against the dark, sweat slicked back trying to move on the aggressive but Iruka was officially blowing his mind.

"Oooh the things I'm going to do to you. The things I want you to do to me. Oh fuck. I can't wait. I need you inside me. I want your cock splitting me in two." Kakashi's breath hitched painfully as Iruka ground his pelvis downwards to punctuate some of his words. He could feel the teacher's erection digging into his stomach on the upstrokes as he rocked back and forth and he moaned loudly cupping the younger man's taught ass. He grudgingly glanced up as he felt people standing over them.

Genma was wrapped up in Raidou's arms beside Kotetsu who was in a similar position with his lover, all of them smirking at Kakashi who tightened his grip on the teacher who was sucking on his earlobe.

"We're going to need our Sensei back, Kakashi." The jounin growled and wrapped his hand into Iruka's dark hair.

"Ooooh. I don't think he likes the idea of letting 'Ruka go." Genma pulled out of Raidou's strong arms and nuzzled the side of Iruka's neck, his eyes locking on Kakashi's single dark, blue-grey eye.

"What do you think, Sensei? Want Kakashi to join us?" Iruka moaned around the flesh in his mouth and reached his hand between his and Kakashi's bodies, palming the jounin's straining erection making Kakashi arch and groan in pleasure. Genma smirked at the pair and stepped back into Raidou's grasp.

"Okay then…let's go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group stumbled into the room above the bar, a room which was the entire floor and filled with soft, plush furniture, a wet bar and a round bed that looked like it could sleep ten comfortably. Every surface was covered in soft blankets and sheets. Izumo grabbed his lover and pulled him down onto the silk sheets of the bed. They giggle and tumbled around the foam mattress, stripping each other hastily. Genma smiled and moved behind the bar, inspecting a very expensive bottle of scotch.

"Whew, Rei doesn't skimp." He handed a tumbler of amber liquid to Iruka who immediately pulled out one of the ice cubes and sucked it between his full lips. Kakashi's eyes followed drops of water down the dark chin and fingers his tongue aching to lap up the cool liquid.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached for those sinful fingers pulling them away from the plump lips. He leaned forward and sucked Iruka tongue moaning around the appendage as the shorter shinobi pressed himself tightly into him. He felt hands all around him but was only vaguely aware of them. He wrapped his arms around Iruka and pressed his mouth firmly against the other, their tongues fighting for dominance. Iruka ground his erection into Kakashi. Oh, the things he was going to do to the mask ninja! He pushed Kakashi away and took his hand leading him to the bed. The four other ninjas followed them along. Kakashi blinked looking down on himself they had done a good job of undressing him while he had been otherwise occupied. His dick was stiff and weeping with pre-cum and he groan as Iruka pushed him down on the bed. He fell backwards bouncing twice much to the amusement of the five. Iruka unzipped his chuunin jacket slowly while Raidou sucked on his neck, he inclined his head to his right giving Raidou more access to his smooth, tan skin. Kakashi licked his lips and gasped when Izumo nudged his legs open and licked the head of his penis. The still mask ninja groaned but refused to remove his eyes from the sexy chuunin who was now completely naked and being serviced by Genma while Raidou ran his hands all over his chest from behind. The chuunin was making delicious sounds somewhere between a moan and mewl. It was making Kakashi skin melt with heat and desire. Kakashi was amaze with Iruka's slutty behavior, who would of thunk it?

He was jealous of the lack of attention he was receiving from the academic teacher even though the wet mouth around his cock was giving him immense pleasure. Izumo groan as Kotetsu knelt behind him and ordered him to raise his ass in the air. Kotetsu pried Izumo butt cheeks open and Izumo push back into Kotetsu face as a tongue was plunge into his tight little hole.

Iruka moaned and pushed Genma away from his cock, he smile down at the men and climb on top of Kakashi chest. "Hmm, Kakashi, we must get rid of this mask," the words had an immediate effect on the mask ninja he tried to get up but found his arms and hips being held down. "Shhs, relax, my dear copy-cat lover," Iruka leaned forward and licked Kakashi mouth, his pink tongue tracing the outline of the others man's thin lips which were drawn in an upset, tight line.

He didn't like it that Genma was holding him down nor did he like the look on Raidou's face as he climb on the bed next to them and pulled Iruka away from him. Raidou ravaged Iruka's mouth and open his mouth to say something when his mask was rip off his face leaving him feeling more than a bit vulnerable but he didn't get a chance to protest when his arms were suddenly free and a dick was shoved down his throat.

"Suck!" Genma ordered him and Kakashi obeyed.

Raidou took off Iruka hair band and the chuunin laughed shaking his head sexily all around him.

"Raidou, be a dear and get me a cock ring," he said in between little nips and kisses along the man's pale jaw.

Izumo had stop sucking on Kakashi cock and was now enjoying the very pleasant feeling of having his anus licked and penetrated by Kotetsu tongue. Iruka got into a kneeling position, his ass right in front of chuunin's face. "Izumo could you please do the honors?" he asked, shaking his ass tantalizingly.

Izumo looked hungrily at Iruka perfectly round ass, groaning at the sight of Iruka dick and balls swinging back and forth between his legs. He eagerly crawled the inches to Iruka, a greedy and heated Kotetsu following along. Izumo pried Iruka cheeks open and press his tongue into the pink, pulsating whole. Iruka moaned, a slight sweat on his forehead as he pushes his ass into Izumo face loving the feel of his tongue that was plunging in an out of his ass.

"FUCK!"

The chuunin screamed when he felt two lubricated fingers in his ass. Raidou had returned with lube and the cock ring. He had immediately uncapped the tube and lubricated his fingers coming besides Izumo and pushing his two fingers alongside the chuunin's tongue, sliding in an out with it in tandem. Iruka grew frantic with the pleasure, "Oh, oh, don't stop, oh FUCK! MORE!"

Genma groaned at the feel of Kakashi tongue and teeth on his shaft. The man sucked him like an expert, twirling that delicious tongue of his over his head and he couldn't help it anymore. He thrust his dick into the small mouth faster, harder, not caring if he was choking Kakashi. He closed his eyes and fondled his sac and he came with one final hard thrust. Kakashi swallowed grimacing a little at the taste of Genma's semen and lick his lips. His mouth was a little sore, Genma had been rough. He sucked the dick dry with one last smack and let it slide out of his mouth. Genma groaned and let himself fall back on the bed collapsing from the sheer pleasure of getting to fuck the great Kakashi's mouth.

Kakashi was amazed at the sight of such a wanton and almost...well not almost, but a complete and utterly slutty Iruka. My god and Kakashi thought he was boring and uninteresting but seeing him on his hands and knees above him was HOT!

He could see Iruka's erect cock and the milky white substance that was leaking from the slit of his penis. The man was fucking the other's face as he shoved his ass forcefully at the tongue and fingers inside him.

"'ZUMO! KOTETSU!"

The silver haired shinobi's cock pulsated with need and then Iruka's gaze fell on him. He swallowed, the sudden dryness of his throat hurting. The beautiful chuunin had a smirk on his face, a flush of red across his scarred nose and lustful intent in his eyes. "That's enough boys," he said and the two men reluctantly stopped. Radiou turn and kissed Izumo while handing the lube to Kotetsu who immediately popped it open.

"Radiou hand me the cock ring," Iruka asked once more coming to sit on Kakashi chest his ass pressing against the jounin's penis. Kakashi moaned at the feel of Iruka on top of him, the hairless balls pressing down on him and his dick so long and thick resting on his chest right between his pecs so hard and crying for attention.

"Raidou suck him off," Iruka ordered as he leaned forward to kiss Kakashi running his hands up and down his sides gripping his hips to keep him from lurching upwards as Radiou eagerly grasp his erection, squeezing gently and licking his lips like it was a scrumptious desert.

"Hmm, Kakashi, so big!" the scarred jounin moaned as he stuck out his tongue and licked at the leaking head before taking just the head between his lips and nibbling lightly. Kakashi roared with pleasure lurching upwards to get more of his cock in Radiou and twitched with pleasure as Iruka tweaked his nipples. OH, this was so cruel! He heard the sounds of balls slapping against skin and almost came right there and then but Iruka sat up.

"Don't you dare cum just yet, soldier."

Immediately Kakashi held himself back but the teeth lightly grazing his shaft and the bobbing head of Raidou as he sucked him was almost too much.

Iruka held out a cock ring and it for a moment Kakashi thought it was meant for him but then his eyes widen as Iruka slipped it into his own impressive cock. Iruka shivered at the feel of his own hands on his hardness.

"Radiou that's enough get the lube,"

Again it amazed him how those four men listened to Iruka and scrambled to do his bidding. "Genma, up for some more?" Iruka leaned over towards the man lying beside Kakashi. Genma nodded and quickly sat up waiting for Iruka's orders. "Help Raidou prepare Kakashi,"

Kakashi held his breath. Wait! What prepared him!

He tried to protest but then in a move that was totally unexpected Iruka plunged himself on his erection and his eyes widen with the sheer pleasure of feeling the tight heat of Iruka passage surround his aching cock.

"FUCK!" they both said, their eyes rolling back behind their lids. Dear God, Kakashi thought, I think I just saw heaven!

He jerked his hips upwards as he felt four fingers being inserted in his asshole, Genma had push his legs up and spread them wide.

"He-y!" he protested but Iruka placed a hand on his chest and lifted himself clear off his dick and then shoved violently down on it again. Iruka thrash his head from side to side his long hair falling in beautiful silk waves in front of him. He was sweating slightly and the cock ring along with Kakashi dick inside of him was causing delicious pleasure to lick up his skin and through his veins.

The force of the movement accidentally had the two men plunging their fingers deeper into Kakashi brushing across a sponge like bundle of nerves inside him that had him arching violently off the bed almost throwing Iruka off.

"Careful!" The chuunin said reproachfully, looking back over his shoulder as he continued to fuck himself on Kakashi cock. He looked beautiful, sensual and damned if it didn't make the other two men horny as hell!

They figured Kakashi was prepared enough and they eagerly guided their dicks toward the man. Radiou who was very long but thin went in first, the head of his cock just breaching the winking hole. He moaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. Genma licked his lips and waited impatiently for Radiou to slip in a bit more. Kakashi bucked up into Iruka as he tried to pull away from the new intrusion but Raidou's gigantic strong hands kept him in place. The chuunin gasped and tumbled forward, his hair swinging around Kakashi's face, blinding the jounin from what was happening between his legs. Iruka began to nip and suck at his bottom lip drowning him in the sensation of the tight body pressed tightly to him, so much so he only remembered Raidou when his prostate was mercilessly struck. His hip lifted violently and he released a very un-Kakashi-like scream of pleasure which was echoed by Iruka as the tight body clamed around him. He grasped Iruka's hips just in time to keep the chuunin on top of him, pushing so deeply into the hot, tight cavern that he wasn't sure where he ended and Iruka began.

"Aaaah! Fuck, Kakashi. So good! Genma, he's ready." Kakashi looked over the bronze back to where the honey haired jounin was positioning himself above his lover between Kakashi's spread legs. When realization set in he bucked again but those damn hands held him firm.

"No! No, too much." Iruka began to lick the silver haired man's throat, murmuring placations.

"Relax, 'Kashi…Mmmm, you taste so good…It will feel amazing, I promise…You're so big, 'Kashi. You feel so good inside me." As Kakashi relaxed he felt Genma begin to push into him, his body stretching it to extremes. His body began to tremble at the mass of sensations that racked him. His nerves were on fire and his mind a fog of stimulation as the two cocks inside him began to move and Iruka impaled himself again and again on his erection. A savage assault on his prostate made him thrust upward again making Iruka moan and sit up. The chuunin began to move faster above him as Genma wrapped his arms around the cinnamon frame. Kakashi couldn't help but admire the sexy sight in front of him as the fair haired jounin began to play with Iruka's dusky nipples and suck on the long column of the dark neck, making the chuunin mewl in delight and swivel his hips.

Kakashi knew he wouldn't last long at this rate. Fucking Iruka's tight body was enough to send him over the edge quickly enough, never mind the fact that he had not one but two cocks thrusting viciously in and out of his ass. The sounds filling the room graced his ears and made his blood burn in his veins. Moans and whimpers of delight hung in the lust heavy air amplifying every sensation all the more. He'd thought he'd reached his limit when Iruka's voice brought him back from the brink.

"Ko, 'Zumo, come here." The spiky haired chuunin was the first to reach his destination and Iruka pulled him into a smoldering kiss as a reward. Kakashi's body throbbed as he watched the tongues moving over each other, remembering the taste of the delicious mouth. Iruka smiled as he released Kotetsu…but it wasn't a sweet smile, the kind of smile you'd expect from the brunette. It was a sneer, dominant and sadistic, the brown lips curling back in appreciation of the display of submission presented to him. "Good boy, Ko. Now play with his nipples while 'Zumo fucks you." The chuunin grinned before scrambling forward to do as he was told.

Kakashi's scream bounced off the sound proof walls of the room as Kotetsu's mouth latched onto one of his nipples, a small hand pinching and teasing the other. Sweat was now rolling off the jounin's pale body as his nerves were pushed to their limits. Soft grunts were tearing from the spiky haired chuunin's throat as he was penetrated from behind causing vibrations to pulse through the captured nipple. Kakashi fisted the black spikes tightly along with the silky sheets beneath his free hand. His body was being played like an instrument, his muscles as tight as a string on a violin. Suddenly loosing control he began to buck and tremble as his muscles contracted, his toes curled, his blood raced and his back arched. A guttural cry ripped into the air as Hatake Kakashi, the legendary pervert, was thrown into the most powerful orgasm he'd ever experienced. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed upon him and all he could do was pant and writhe underneath all that stimulation. His hands pulled at Kotetsu's hair making the chuunin whine and bite the nipple he'd captured almost hard enough to draw blood and subsequently making Kakashi scream.

"FUCK! Yes, oh gods! Fuck me! YES! HARDER! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! IRUKA…YES!!"

The dark neck above him stretched back as Kakashi filled his body. Iruka smiled softly as he watched the jounin ride out the last wave of pleasure. Leaning forward to steal a kiss, Iruka let Kakashi slide from him, exposing his cum filled ass to the two ninja still grunting and moving inside of the lithe, pale body. Genma began to pant as he ran a hand over one of the perfect, tan globes, his body tensing as he neared his own climax. With a heated groan he pulled himself from Kakashi's body and shot is load all over the bronze back and ass. Raidou moaned at the sexy sight, thrusting ruthlessly in and out of Kakashi's body, the silver haired man much to involved in his kiss with Iruka to mind the wild assault on his body. The brunette jounin tightened his bruising grip on the jounin's hips as he plunged himself deep into the relaxed body which still felt tight even without Genma's cock thrusting in along side him. Raidou could only smirk in triumph as he emptied himself inside the body of the arrogant man who'd always considered himself above other nins in both skills and intelligence.

Kakashi shifted at the uncomfortable feeling of semen leaking from his body. He was immediately distracted by Iruka's mirthful chuckle as the beautiful bronze body lifted off of him.

"Mmmmm, that was terrific. Don't you agree, 'Kashi?" All the silver-haired man could do was mumble incoherently in response as Iruka ran a hand along Kotetsu's jaw. "My thoughts exactly. Ko, Zumo, want a taste of Kakashi-sama?" It took a second for realization to set in but soon the chuunins' eyes widened and identical greedy smiles split across the couple's faces. Now Kakashi was watching as Izumo and Kotetsu took turns lapping his cum out of Iruka's dripping hole while the teacher moaned in delight. Genma's seed was also lapped off the tan skin by the two horny chuunins and Kakashi, drained as he was, felt himself get hard again at the erotic display. Genma and Raidou were already curled up on his other side, a light flush adorning Genma's cheeks as he watched Iruka writhe beneath the ministrations of the younger members of the group. Iruka groaned and lifted his head looking directly into Kakashi's mismatched eyes, his painful need for release written all over the bronze face.

"Come…" The order from the full pink lips was beginning to sound less demanding and more pleading but Kakashi forced his shaky body to respond and crawled across the bed to the sensei, engaging in a sloppy, exhausted kiss as soon as he reached his destination.

Iruka pushed Kakashi into the bed and straddled his chest. A hand wound into the silver spikes and Iruka began to frantically stroke himself right above Kakashi's face, the usually gentle coffee orbs having taken on a maniacal glint as Iruka pushed himself towards completion. The light smacking of flesh could be heard as Izumo and Kotetsu were now fucking each other in earnest, their cries of bliss shattering the relative quiet of the room.

Kakashi felt them collapse to the bed but didn't move his gaze from Iruka's making the chuunin growl and tighten his grip in the soft hair.

"Lower you're gaze, Bitch. You haven't earned the right." Kakashi looked away more from shock than anything else but Iruka wasn't through with him. Kakashi groaned as his hair was pulled again. "Open your mouth and stick out your tongue. Then beg me to cum on your face." Kakashi's eyes snapped back upwards at those words and a yank of the captured hair was his reward. "Don't look at me unless I tell you too, bitch. That's right, I'm the alpha here," Iruka responded to Kakashi's incredulous look, "now beg me."

And Kakashi did beg. He pleaded shamelessly just like Iruka had told him too. Begged like a whore to be covered in the chuunin's cum. Soon Iruka was telling him to remove the cock ring and to look up as stream after stream over salty fluid landed on the handsome face and in the thin lipped mouth. Iruka's body trembled with sensation as he watched his seed claim Kakashi as his submissive. He groaned as the jounin licked the cock before him clean and only just managed to order the others to clean Kakashi's face before collapsing to the bed.

Kakashi relaxed into the bed and pulled a finally satiated Iruka towards him, running his hands over the soft skin and gently stroking the silky locks. He could feel someone pressed up against his back but he wasn't paying attention to anyone but the chuunin. Tsunade had been right. Iruka was far from boring. He'd never misjudged a person so badly. The chuunin was sexy and dominant enough to bring any man to their knees. Kakashi exhaled slowly before turning the dark jaw and capturing the breathless lips.

"Fuck, 'Ruka. That was amazing. Does this mean our feud is over?" Iruka just chuckled and nuzzled Kakashi's chin as the jounin kissed the scar across his nose.

"We'll see." Kakashi smirked into the chuunin's neck and ran his hand down the narrow back, tickling the spine and soothing the bruised ass cheeks.

"Fuck you're spectacular," Kakashi breathed, his spent body already reacting to his proximity to the beautiful brunette. "I'll never forget tonight, forget how fucking hot you were, how hard I got just watching to downstairs in the bar, how you felt when you fucked yourself on me." Iruka smiled gently as he propped himself up on his elbow and tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips to the thin, pale pair beneath him, this kiss deepening as their tongues caressed and Kakashi moaned softly at the subtle intensity. The kiss was gentle but passionate. Finally Iruka broke their embrace, tracing the sexy thin lips with his finger.

"Kakashi…" The chuunin's grin was a contagious and soon Kakashi was beaming as he gazed up at the brunette. "Uh…I don't know how to tell you this but…you're not going to remember any of this." It took a moment for the words to sink in and before they had four pairs of hands holding his arms and legs and Iruka was seated on his stomach, his grin having shifted from sweet to mischievous. The brown eyes sparkled with mirth at the panicked look on the silver haired man's face as the jounin tried to free himself. Kakashi began to fight in earnest, his brows furrowing and his body thrashing, as Iruka started to form hand signs.

"Sorry, 'Kashi." With that Iruka jabbed him in the head with two fingers. A heavy fog settled into the jounin's head and he could feel himself start to black out.

"What the fu…"

Kakashi sat bolt upright and grabbed his cranium as his head throbbed and world spun. He tried to get up but quickly found his face in the carpet, his legs having given out on him. He didn't seem able to remember how he'd wound up in this state. Unable to stand he crawled to the bathroom on shaky legs and pulled himself upright on the sink and stared at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like death warmed over to put it plainly. His hair was a mess, he had several bruises on his body which ached everywhere.

'Everywhere?' Kakashi thought to himself. 'Why does my ass hurt so much?' He splashed some water on his face and straightened up a little too quickly rubbing his forehead which for some reason was very sore. One hand on the wall for balance he eased himself unsteadily from the room into his kitchen. He looked at the empty bottle and glass on the table and vague memories began slowly filtering back.

Drinking, yes, he'd been drinking at home, mourning the loss of his precious books. He'd been pissed at Iruka-sensei. Why did thinking that name make his skin tingle? He'd ran out of liquor and then…then he'd gone to a bar. Yes! He'd left the house and gone out drinking. Why couldn't he remember much after that? He certainly hadn't been pass-out drunk when he'd left his house. No, he'd gone to the bar and was drinking when…he'd seen something. What was is? Something in the back of his head told him that it was important to remember. He remembered reading his book, a new copy, and then something had distracted him. He chuckled to himself at the idea of being distracted while he was reading, that didn't happen very often.

Flashes of dark skin and multiple hands made his eyes fly wide. He'd been watching someone…no, people, lots of people, making out at the bar. 'At leas I think I was. Why is everything so fuzzy?' His cock began to stiffen as sights and sounds filtered into his brain. Someone licking a shot off dark, washboard abs, chocolate hair thrown back in ecstasy as someone lick and sucked dusky nipples, deep brown eyes meeting his heavy with lust. He groaned loudly trying to put all the pieces together but it was proving difficult. How much had he drunk last night?

Those eyes, sexy dark brown eyes looking down at him, dominant and demanding, demanding him to fuck harder. Full lips over shiny white teeth, tugging at his lips, licking tasting, tasting soooo good. Kakashi ran a hand over his mouth experimentally. They felt like memories but that just couldn't be the case. Brown hair cascading around him, a handsome face above him, contorted in pleasure. The tight naked body riding him was so sexy. Everything about it was sexy from the tan skin to the adorable scar across the bridge of the dark nose.

The mismatched eyes flew wide as Kakashi realized what he'd just thought. A scar? Bridge of the nose? Iruka-sensei? He'd had a sexual dream about Iruka-sensei? Boring, plain, dry, prudish Iruka-sensei?

"_What do you think, Sensei, do you want Kakashi to come play with us?"_

"_You taste so good, 'Kashi."_

The jounin shook his head trying to focus. It was Saturday so there were no classes today. Iruka should be in the missions' office. Getting dressed as quickly and his exhausted muscles would allow, he decided to see if he could get some answers as to what exactly happened last night.

Iruka stretched his arms above his head and grinned when Izumo grabbed his ass. He knocked the hand away but his smile told the other chuunin that it wasn't unappreciated.

"Was it just me," Genma yawned out as he lounged on Kotetsu's desk, "or was that possibly the hottest night we've ever had?" Low murmurs of assent from around the room where his only reply. Genma chuckled and grinned as an evil idea filtered into his head. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm getting a tattoo that says 'I've fucked Kakashi's throat'." Raidou growled and pulled his uppity lover into his arms.

"You won't if you ever want me to fuck you again." Genma pouted but whispered that he was only joking. Kotetsu looked up from the scrolls he was filing.

"I don't get why we're not all dead right now. I mean isn't his ass going to be pretty sore this morning? He's going to realize something happened." Iruka grinned sadistically making every cock in the room harden.

"He won't be able to tell if it was real or if it was a dream and he's never going to get the truth out of us, got it?" Everyone nodded, not wanting to risk upsetting their sexy, dominant uke. Iruka scowled and continued sorting papers. "Read that trash in front of my students, will ya? If he thought burning his books was his punishment…" The room erupted in laughter as they realized exactly what Iruka had planned. A shuffling at the door drew everyone's attention to Kakashi who stumbled in, still looking like he'd been recently ravaged in every possible way.

"Good morning, Kakashi-san. You look like you had a wild night last night," Izumo chirped, trying not to laugh outright at the bewildered look on the jounin's face.

"Uh…I…uh…" Raidou wrapped Genma tightly in his arms, pulling the shaking frame close, trying to muffle his boyfriend's laughter.

"What is it you want Kakashi-san?" Iruka snapped, though the couples in the room could see how hard he was trying not to smile. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably, not exactly sure how to ask Iruka if they'd had mind blowing sex last night.

"Uh…Iruka-sensei…can I talk to you for a second?" Iruka sighed in mock exasperation and tossed the files he was holding on his desk before walking to Kakashi and crossing his arms over his chest.

"What?" Kakashi glanced at the room's other occupants who immediately pretended that they hadn't been staring at the pair. When he looked back at Iruka, the brown eyes were lidded with lust and the sparkling, white teeth were pressing into that full bottom lip seductively. Kakashi blinked and the face in front of him was no longer looking hungry but loaded with concern. "Kakashi-san, are you alright?"

"Uh…I…don't know." Kakashi tried to step back but stumbled. Instantly bronze hands caught him and gently steered him to one of the small tables by the window.

"Why don't you sit down for a second?" The jounin nodded and sat down carefully. "What happened to you? You…well you look like shit." Kakashi's brows furrowed as he looked at the kind face. Why did he want to grab the chuunin and do unspeakable things to him? Clearly what he thought had happened was just a dream, some latent desire to have his way with the beautiful brunette. Iruka kneeled before him and parted his knees making his heart pound into his rib cage and his cock stiffen. "Are you sick?" A soft brown hand pushed against his forehead and then his cheek. It took every ounce of self restraint Kakashi had not to moan at the touch.

"I…I might be. I…thought…uh…" Kakashi glanced back at the other four nins who were looking just as concerned as Iruka. Well, except Genma, who seemed to be amused with his befuddled state. "Never mind…I…maybe I should just go back to bed." Iruka nodded slowly looking deep into the visible blue-grey eye.

"Do you want someone to walk you home?" Kakashi shook his head and got unsteadily to his feet.

"No, I'm fine. Sorry for disturbing you." Iruka just smiled.

"Feel better, Kakashi-san." The chuunin walked over to the group around Kotetsu's desk and picked of a file while the other's pretended to ask him what that was about. Iruka just shrugged and went back to reading the file. Kakashi groaned and pulled himself to his feet, heading to the door. He threw a glance at the group over his shoulder and almost had a stroke. Iruka was in the middle of the other four who were running their hands all over his body. His sinful, pink lips parted in a groan of pleasure as Izumo cupped his groin and Raidou teased his nipples through his uniform.

"What the hell?!" Kakashi whipped around but the scene before him had instantly changed. Iruka looked up from his file and quirked an eyebrow in question. Raidou was holding Genma and looking at him curiously while Kotetsu and Izumo had paused their filing, scrolls in hand, to see what the problem was. Kakashi looked around the room, dumbfounded that his mind was playing such realistic tricks on him. He shook his head incredulously "The strangest thing…"

"Kakashi-s…" Iruka started to ask the jounin what was wrong again but the silver haired man blurted out that he had to go and teleported from the room with a poof of smoke.

Genma looked over at Iruka and grinned.

"You are a bad, bad man." Iruka's eyes sparkled with sadism and he shrugged.

"He had it coming." Izumo shivered and glanced at his lover.

"Ko, remind me never to get on his bad side." The spiky haired chuunin nodded in agreement. The wrath of Iruka was something to fear. Genma chuckled and ran his fingers up Iruka's arm.

"So, Sensei, is there any chance of Kakashi playing with us again?" Iruka stared at the spot the silver haired man had disappeared from darkly.

"When he's suffered sufficiently," he turned to the group and grinned widely, "absolutely!"


End file.
